My choice
by Vampirelover922010
Summary: what if edward gave bella a choice whether to stay human or be a vampire,and what if her choice is one she might regret,will it be a happy ending or will she make the biggest mistake of her life!-follow on story from'after new moon but before eclipse'
1. Chapter 1 sleep

**Hello i would just like to say that this story is ''after new moon but before eclipes'' and ''my choice'' put together i had to slpit them up because the ratings had to change half way through and other stuff so i thought it would be better if i just plit the story up into 2 stories but i have changed a few things and now im putting it back to 1 story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 Sleep

There was no way I was going to sleep. I was happy in a way that Edward offered to stay away tonight to let me think about the resent developments in are relationship but also I felt that I needed him more than ever.

I never thought what it would be like to be proposed too, it never crossed my mind even when I started going out with Edward, that one day he would want to marry me.

I felt bad, I was almost a hundred percent sure that the way Edward would have like to propose to me wouldn't have been after he was going to kill himself because he spent the last twenty-four hours thinking I was dead, then me going to Italy to stop him and then fighting the voltori and when we were safe and back home asking Carlisle to change me into a vampire in a matter of weeks then having a argument with my best friend/werewolf in a forest some where, yer im pretty sure he didn't see that one coming but knowing Edward it would have been something like candles ,roses, down on one knee, during a sunset on the beach in front of his family, with a big diamond ring, so in a way I am glad it happened like it did IF it had to happen at all.

I tried to think of the positives and negatives about getting married to try and help me relax and get some sleep but it didn't work at all in the end after two hours of stress and one panic attack I had to call him… but what could I say "hi Edward can you come over because I cant sleep and by the way I don't want to get married'' no I cant do that.

I really didn't know what the problem was, I think It was just that ever since I was a little girl my mum has always said to me that she has regretted getting married so young and that I should wait but I knew that time wasn't on my side, all I know is that I love Edward and he loves me.

And that's all it took to fall asleep... Edward.

I didn't like waking up because Edward wasn't there, my room felt empty and warm I miss Edwards cool body temperature no I miss Edward. It was Sunday and I knew Charlie would be fishing which made the house feel even emptier I couldn't just sit inside stressing myself out all day I had to talk to him.

I didn't feel like talking to him over the phone so I decided to go to his house and speak to him. I picked up my phone ready to call him to tell him I was coming RING RING! RING RING! No answer.

I started to get worried Edward never forgot his phone and would always answer if he knew it was me calling, but he did say he would give me some time alone but I didn't want to be alone I needed to speak to him, and I knew Alice would see me coming and tell him anyway, which made me more anxious as to why he wasn't answering his phone.

I hated driving to the Cullen's house alone, I always miss the turning but I knew it was important that I speak to Edward so I tried to concentrate. I saw the turning and I was glad that it wasn't late because I would have never seen it in the dark but even though I saw the turning it didn't stop me from nearly hitting a tree. As I was coming up the drive way Alice was standing at the front of the house with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella im so glad you came this is such good news'' I tried to smile and play along I didn't want to say anything till I spoke to Edward. "Alice do you know where Edward is" I saw her face and I knew that she was a little disappointed that I came to see Edward and not her. "He's gone hunting, he thought that you needed some alone time to think things over, Emmett and jasper have gone with him is something wrong?"

I knew if I lied and said I was fine that she would know so I told her the truth... "I need to speak with him its important" and then I realised that I didn't know what I was going to say to him anyway,so I was glad he wasn't there, maybe I am just over reacting, after all Edward didn't want to change me into a vampire and I didn't want to get married so we both didn't want to do things but in the end the things we don't want to do will get us the things we do want.

After a few more seconds I remembered that Alice was still standing there watching me carefully "Alice do you mind if I come in and wait for him to come back, Charlie has gone out and I cant stay in that house on my own for one more minute it is driving me crazy".

naturally Alice loved the idea of spending all day there, she was talking about the wedding before I got in the door, this was going to be a long day maybe this wasn't one of my best ideas.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 time

**Chapter 2 Time**

I was right, it was a long day I asked Alice if we didn't talk about the wedding today which didn't go down well but she agreed on the promise that we did talk about it some day soon and I had no other option but to say yes.

I called by dad to tell him I was at the Cullen's house with Alice and he knew I was telling the truth because I told him that most of the Cullen's had gone to pack up there stuff up and bring it back here, which wasn't a lie apart from that it was only three Cullen's Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie also my dad loved Alice and he didn't want her to be alone in that big house.

Although I was grounded I told him that I was waiting for Edward to get back because we need to talk about things. Charlie wasn't happy about me breaking his rules but he agreed and said I needed to be back by 7pm on the dot which was great apart from I didn't know when Edward was coming back.

"Alice do you know when they will be back from there hunting trip" this was one of those times when I loved Alice's gift, but I knew that Edward needed a long trip because he said that he didn't hunt a lot when he was gone for all those months so I didn't want to rush him.

"They will be back here at 5:30 but Carlisle, esme and Rosalie will be here at 4:00 which means we only have half an hour before they get back so can we please do something".

I had two hours till Edward gets back so I had to kill some time "ok well, what do you want to do Alice". I knew letting Alice decide what to do would take my mind of the conversation I didn't want to have with Edward. "Well if you are going to speak to Edward how about we make you a bit more presentable, you look awful did you sleep at all last night".

I knew Alice could see right through me even without her little gift. "I will get my make-up bag, honestly Bella I leave for a couple of months and you forget everything I have taught you". As if could forget all those hours Alice spent making me into a Barbie doll, how could I ever forget that. I suppose when she left I didn't want to wear makeup anymore the only reason I did wear it in the first place was because it made Alice happy, I knew Edward didn't mind how I looked.

Alice went upstairs to get every piece of makeup she owned, which meant that she was going to come downstairs with a huge suitcase full of cosmetics, maybe this wasn't a good idea. While Alice was doing my make-up I couldn't help but to think about what I was going to say to Edward.

I always told my mum that I would never get married so young but that was before I meet Edward, and now time goes so quickly, so maybe this is the perfect time. The only reason parents tell there kids not to get married young is because most marriages don't last when you get married at a young age, but me and Edward aren't like normal couples with been through things a normal couple wouldn't go through in there lifetime.

As I thought about that I realised that me and Edward didn't have a lifetime we had eternity to be together and it could all start after I marry him. I was starting to feel a little bit better about the situation and I wondered if this was what Edward was going thought, why he never liked to talk about me becoming a vampire.

The one thing I couldn't understanding was that I know my reasons for being worried about marriage but I didn't know Edwards reasons for me becoming like him, all I no is it has something to do with my soul.

I looked at the clock and it was 3:50 wow time does fly by when your having well I wouldn't say fun but quality time with my sister.

"There all done, I better pack up Carlisle and the others will arrive any minute now ohh but before that" Alice vanished into the other room and came back with a mirror "what do you think".

"Alice I look beautiful thank you" and I really did ok maybe she did go overboard with the eye shadow but I liked it and I knew it will help with Edward.

"Bella you know your like a sister to me and it nearly killed me when I saw you jump of that cliff but I can see where my brother is coming from, you might not see it yet but if you do become like us you will understand when you have lived as long as we have so please try not to make to much of a fuss when you talk to Edward"


	3. Chapter 3 unpack

**Chapter 3 unpack**

I didn't have time to think about what she said because the door bell rang. Alice vanished so fast I didn't even see her leave I went to the door where Carlisle was standing with a box in his hand. "Hello Carlisle" It shocked me when I saw his face because he looked confused as to why I was here. "Hello Bella Im sorry I didn't expect you to be here Edward told us the situation and that you need time to think alone" he still looked confused almost like he was missing something obvious so I reassured him " no Edward is correct he was giving me time to think but I just couldn't stay in that house".

Carlisle looked concerned now and I knew his next question even before he said it "why didn't you want to stay in your house is something wrong Bella" although there was something wrong I knew what Carlisle was trying to say, he was asking me if something happen, something dangerous so that is why I came here for safety. I felt bad for making him worry over nothing. "No Carlisle nothings wrong I just wanted to speak with Edward that's all" he seamed to understand.

Just then esme and Rosalie came through the door both with big boxes in there hands, I went to walk forward to offer my assistance, when I saw Alice looking at me from the corner of my eye and I turned to look at her. She was looking at me like I was made she knew that I would never have been and to carry those heavy boxes by myself I was only human.

I blushed and Alice rolled her eyes and went to help esme and Rosalie unpack there stuff. After they finished they all went off in different directions trying to put everything back to the way it was before they left. I was sitting on the chair looking out of the window when I saw esme talking to Carlisle, she seamed upset like something was bothering here.

She went back to shorting the house back to the way it was but Carlisle started to walk towards me with a concerned look on his face. He sat down beside me and put one hand on my back "Bella are you ok you look like something is troubling you". Carlisle was like a father to me and I felt bad that it was easier to talk to him than Charlie because I had to keep secrets from Charlie but with Carlisle he knew everything about me even my blood type ok bad example.

"Carlisle can we go somewhere more private I need to talk to someone who will see both points of view".

"Of Corse Bella, lets go to my study" I was nervous about speaking to Carlisle but I knew he was the best person to speak to about this and I knew he was give me great advice which would help a lot. I shut the door of his study and sat down next to him.

"So Bella what's troubling you?"

I didn't know where to start. I knew I had to be carful what I said in case Edward read his mind but I wanted to have a real talk with Carlisle because I knew he would understand.

"Well, you know about me and Edward right" I wasn't sure, I thought he would know what was wrong so I had to double check.

"Are you referring to him asking you to marry him?" he look uncomfortable and I knew he wasn't sure if I knew that Edward had told him, but of course he would have Carlisle is his father.

"Yer well, I just wanted to talk to you about that really" Carlisle was like a father to me and I could see in his face that he was happy that I came to confide in him.

"Go ahead Bella you know you can talk to me about anything"

"well I know why Edward wants to marry me, because he wants to be with me properly and he wants to be able to call me his wife, but I cant help but think that he is just doing this because he knows it would give me more time to think about becoming a vampire, but I don't really understand why he wants to wait. I know it's because he doesn't want me to lose my soul but there seems to be more"

I had to try and carm down, I was getting upset at the thought that Edward didn't feel like he could talk to me properly, and we shouldn't have secrets from each other.

"Bella you have to try and understand that Edward wants what's best for you. He is only trying to make you see that becoming a vampire isn't just about what your gaining but what you have to lose as well that is why Edward is acting the way he is because you will not see what you are losing until you have lost it and by then it will be to late. The worst thing about turning someone into a vampire is seeing all the things they lose and it breaks my heart. Edward doesn't want that for you, so you can understand why he is trying to keep you human Bella."

I knew Carlisle was right because I have seen when Edward speaks of his real family how much it hurts him. "Ok thank you Carlisle I understand"

"Anytime Bella, my door is always open" he smiled at me and went down stairs.

After a minute Alice was next to me "Edward is here, he is downstairs".

"Thank you Alice can you ask him to come up here please" she nodded and disappeared. A few seconds later Edwards was there. smiling.

"Are you ok Bella, Alice said you wanted to talk to me" I took his hand and we went into his bedroom.

"Edward I want to ask you a question and I want you to give me an honest answer please"

"Ok I promise" he look nervous and he must of read my face because I was dreading asking this question.

"Edward do you think it will be better for me if I stayed human"


	4. Chapter 4 honest

**Chapter 4 honest**

Edward just stared at me for a long time and I felt my heart rate increase. Seconds passed but they felt like hours I could see it in Edwards face that he was thinking carefully about his answer. All of a sudden Edwards's eyes moved to mine and his lips opened.

"No!"

I wasn't sure if I heard him right

"Excuse me" I was shocked and I was sure my heart stop beating altogether.

"I said no" his voice was so carm I didn't understand

"But you have been trying to keep me human for so long, so what do you mean no"

"Well you ask me to be honest and I am, no I don't think it will be better for YOU if you were to stay human" I knew the way he said that, there was a hidden meaning behind it. I was still in shock I couldn't say a word. "Bella your right I do want you to stay human for all the reasons Carlisle told you about but I know deep down that you want to be with me forever and im sure that you wont stop at anything till you get it, so There is no point in me trying to false you to do something you don't want to do, I have learnt by now that you can be very stubborn". He smiled his wonderful smile. "So that's why I said no I don't think it will be better for you to stay human but you still know how I feel on the matter."

He stood up and gave me a kiss. I think he knew I was still in shock.

"Bella I love you and I know from our past that I shouldn't false you into doing something you don't want to do it only hurts us both."

I couldn't say anything apart from "I love you too Edward always"

We stood there for a few minuets just holding each other. I looked up at the clock and it was 6:30 has it really been an hour since he got back I guess we were standing here for longer then a few minutes.

"I have to go Charlie wants me back by 7:00"

We both looked disappointed. Edward offered to drive me home but I didn't like him driving my car so I just told him to meet me at mine when Charlie was asleep.

When I got in Charlie was asleep on the couch.

"Char- dad, dad wake up dad" Charlie moaned and it took a while for him to open his eyes and realise where he was.

"Dad come on you fell asleep on the couch and you know how it will hurt your back in the morning"

Charlie didn't speak but he got up and I helped him into his bedroom he fell straight to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When I got into my room Edward was already there with a smile on his face. I went over and layed there on the bed with him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just thinking about how Carlisle was so happy that you spoke to him, he thinks of you as his daughter you know" I was a tiny bit upset that Edward heard are convocation but more excited that carlise thought of me like a daughter

"I do, he it's a lovely dad to all of you and he is going to be so happy on are wedding day"

I could feel Edward smile as he was holding me but I was glad he didn't say anything and I knew he thought that he had won.

All of a sudden he started humming my lullaby and I started to fall asleep. All I heard him say was "I love you Isabella swan and I will spend the rest of eternity showing that to you. Sleep now my love and I will see you tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 5 sunny day

**Chapter 5 Sunny day**

I opened my eyes and the sun was shining thought the curtains that were left open a little bit. As I started to move I could feel a cold hand stroking my face, I looked up to see my angel looking deep into my eyes.

" hello my love did you sleep well " for once I had to think about my answer because I did sleep really well I haven't had a good night sleep since the night before my 18th birthday, maybe now that I wasn't so stressed it helped and also having the love on my existence with me while I slept also helped.

"Yes I did really well in fact how did you sleep" I saw the corners of his mouth turn up to my favourite smile I love so much.

"Being with you makes me feel like im dreaming, im so lucky" is it me or was he being TO nice today, uh oh something's up, I looked at him a narrowed my eyes.

"Alright Edward spill what's up" he took a deep breath then spoke quietly

"Bella im really sorry but I need to hunt today also as you might have seen its sunny today so im not able to go outside in public, im sorry love please forgive me" why was he apologising it wasn't his fault.

"Edward its fine ok it's not your fault you need to hunt, vampires need to hunt, humans need to sleep, you cant go out in the sunlight and I cant go out when there is ice on the floor unless I want to break something , its called being understanding im fine just go really what's the worst that can happen"

I knew I had to make him feel better somehow and I knew he couldn't argue with my logic. Edward looked at me and carmed down "that's another thing I love about you, you're so understanding" he stood up and kissed me gently.

"I will be back soon my love try and stay out of trouble while im gone" watching him slowly walk away it felt like my heart was being crushed. I grabbed hold of his hand and looked up at his face.

"Edward you are coming back right you're not leaving me again" as soon as I said that I regretted it, I saw pain fill his eyes and he lowered his head in shame.

"Bella im really sorry for leaving you before and I know it is going to take awhile for you to trust me again but I promise you I will be back before you go to sleep tonight I love you forever''. I knew I was just being stupid we kissed passionately which seemed to go on for hours but only a few seconds went by. When he pulled away I could speak but I managed to speak with my heart.

"I love you to Edward always'' as soon as I finished saying that he disappeared out the window, I would never get used to that but I knew that he would be back soon.


	6. Chapter 6 shopping

**Chapter 6 shopping**

Great Edwards going to be gone all day on a hunting trip, still its only one day right what's the worst that can happen,

I walked over to my wardrobe to find something to wear, dark jeans and a light blue top prefect, Im so glad Alice isn't here I couldn't take Bella Barbie again not today. After I did my hair I was looking around for my shoes when I saw a piece of paper stuck to my computer.

_Message to self:_

_Bella this is a reminder you need to get stationary for school right away!_

Well at least it will keep my mind of Edward I suppose. I kept looking around for my shoes but couldn't find them all I saw was another pair of black shoes with laces which is not such a good idea for me to wear them.

I tried to keep looking but came up blank, time was getting on so I deicide the black shoes would have to do. As I went downstairs tripping over my laces twice on the way down, I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

It had only been one hour since Edward left but I was already missing him as I got into my truck after quickly eating my breakfast I started the engine.

It roared to life and I was on my way to do some shopping. "Oh please please don't let Alice see what im doing she would be so mad, I will never hear the end of it."

As I got close to the shops I parked my truck and got out or tripping out I should say and started to make my way to the shops that where across the street. Before I could go to the shop I had to go down this really ruff pathway which should have a danger sign by it. I Walked up the path very very slowly trying to watch what I was doing. As I step on the pavement I felt really proud because I didnt even trip once but the day is still young.

I went into my favourite stationary shop and bought a few of everything.

_Mental note: next time I leave a note for myself make it more specific!_

As I walked out the shop it was looking as if it was about to rain so I hurried my pace not wanting to get wet. I turned into the long pathway. I was only half way down it when I felt my lace get caught on something and the only thing I saw was the ground getting closer. One second later I heard a bang.

I tried to get up but there was a pain in my hand, I turned to look at it and I saw a long gash in my hand with blood coming out. I tried to sit up but I felt dizzy all of a sudden I felt a warm liquid roll down the side of my face and my eyes started getting heavy and the only thing I heard was someone say

" miss are you okay, quick someone call an ambulance"

I moaned in my head ambulances mean hospital, hospital means Carlisle, and Carlisle means Edward "great well done Bella try getting out of this one, Edwards going to be thrilled."

And then everything went dark…..


	7. Chapter 7 darkness

**Chapter 7 Darkness**

I started to come out of the darkness when I heard muffled voices all around me but they where not clear. I wasn't shore if I was in hospital yet because I couldn't feel anything, all I could feel was my head pounding which helped me to remember what happened.

I knew that when I would be in the hospital that Carlisle will know im there and become my doctor. I also knew that he will tell Edward and I just hoped that I stayed in the darkness for a bit long because I just can't face Edward. I hated myself for doing this to him, why was I so unlucky.

"Bella, Bella, Bella can you heard me its Carlisle, Bella" .I felt some pressure on my head and I started to come out of the darkness. My eyes started to open very slow and I needed to move my head to help the pain go away it wasn't helping my headache.

"Bella, no you need to keep still for me ok you have a serious head injure and you need to keep still, Bella can you hear me". I couldn't move my lips to speak Carlisle's voice made me upset a little he sounded to concerned. As I felt more pressure on my head everything went black again…

_2days later….._

Edwards's point of view

As I sat there looking at my reason for existing I couldn't help but feel so much sorrow and gilt if I didn't go on that hunting trip Bella wouldn't have gotten hurt. Two days I have been here wounding what would happen. I remember when Carlisle phone me two days ago…

_Flashback_

"**Edward I bet I can catch a bigger grizzle bear than you" I rolled me eyes. Hunting with Emmett might sometimes be a pain but I was always entertaining as I started to run my phone rang.**

"**Carlisle what's wrong" Carlisle never called me on a hunt unless it was important.**

"**Edward its Bella she's been hurt badly she needs surgery you need to come back now" I feel to the ground feeling my dead heart break.**

" **Edward can you hear me Edward she's going to be ok but she will want you here when she wakes up ok please come as soon as you can son".**

**He hung up the phone. I quickly explained what was going on to Emmett and jasper but all I needed to do was be with Bella I started to run as quickly as I could towards the hospital.**

_End of flash back!_

Carlisle walked in and I felt worried that it was bad news.

"Edward son carm down she's fine the operation went well im just here to check on her".

As Carlisle walked over to check on Bella I sat back down in my seat to try and carm down. But I needed to know something.

"Carlisle how long will she be unconscious for"

"I don't know Edward but it shouldn't be that long now" I took a deep breath but it didn't help, every second that passed felt like a year went by when will this night mare end.

"Edward" my beautiful angel called I got up and was by her side I a second I look at her face and her eyes started to open.

"Edward im sorry"…


	8. Chapter 8 shock

**Chapter 8 Shock**

Bella's POV

I heard voices around me again but this time they where more clearer I think I could tell that one of the voices was my angel Edward but it was still quiet.

"Carlisle how long will she be unconscious for"

ohh my god his voice sounded full of pain I felt terrible again he properly had to cut his hunting trip short.

Just then I heard another voice which sounded closer I think it must have been Carlisle.

"I don't know Edward but it shouldn't be that long now"

I couldn't take his pain anymore I felt so bad I need to apologise so I false myself out of the darkness.

I felt my eyes starting to open but everything was blurry. " Edward" was the only thing I said.

Just then my eyes started to get clearer and I saw his face he looked so pained.

"Edward im sorry"

He looked shocked at what I just said and then I saw more pain in his eyes, how could I do this to him, how come normal humans can walk down a path and not trip once but me well the hospital is like my second home.

" Bella I have been so worried about you please do not apologise I think we all know what your like by now im just so worried this time because you injuries are pretty bad"

Just then I saw Carlisle walk to my side.

"Yes Bella im afraid Edward is right, this time it is much worst than your usual full, you had to have an operation. You fractured your skull when you feel and they needed to stop the bleeding which they did but you might have to take it easy for a while and try to rest for a few day also don't lifted your head for a while. I will be back soon to check up on you if you have any dizziness please have Edward call me"

"Thank you Carlisle I will I promise sorry for this"

"Bella please don't apologies its not your fault your only human".

With a warm smile he left the room and Edward sat beside me on the bed stroking my hand. I could see in his eyes that he was thinking something but didn't want to tell me it.

"Bella.." he stopped there he kept on taking deep breaths in and out but still nothing, I waited for about 2 minutes then my curiosity got the better of me

"Edward wants wrong you can tell me anything"

he looked deeply in my eyes and it looked like what he was about to say he would regret, I felt scared for a second.

"Bella….i….well…if you don't…..its up to you but…..i just feel that….maybe I shouldn't….ummm….i….". I couldn't take it anymore how bad could it be

"Edward please just spit it out"

he took a deep breath and so did I because Edward was the last person I thought that would be lost for words so I know this was big.

"I think you should become a vampire"

"WHAT" did he just say what I think he just said…..


	9. Chapter 9 choice

******Hello i would just like to say that this story is ''after new moon but before eclipes'' and ''my choice'' put together i had to slpit them up because the ratings had to change half way through and other stuff so i thought it would be better if i just plit the story up into 2 stories but i have changed a few things and now im putting it back to 1 story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 choice

Bella's POV

_Previously:_

"_Edward please just spit it out"_

_he took a deep breath and so did I because Edward was the last person I thought that would be lost for words so I know this was big._

"_I think you should become a vampire"_

"_WHAT" did he just say what I think he just said….._

* * *

I stared at him in shock, maybe I have concussion so I didn't really hear him say that but I looked at his face and I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"Edward what do you mean you want me to become a vampire I don't understand, you have wanted me to stay human since I met you why have you changed you mind now"

I couldn't understand why he was saying that.

"Bella I haven't changed my mind, I don't want you to be like me but seeing you laying here for the past few days not knowing if you would ever wake up again made me see that I can't lose you. I know it's selfish but everyone else in my family wants you be like us and so do you, im just the one stopping you. Bella I can't lose you I just cant, your my reason for existing, I love you with everything I have and I would rather die with you than live without you."

I didn't know what to say to that, I don't think I could speak even if I wanted to so I just kept on starring at him trying to take in what he had just said

"Bella if you really want to be like me then I will help you"

I had to remind myself to keep breathing, I had so many questions, why was he saying this, why now, what's changed, and does he even know what he is saying. I was about to ask when Edward spoke.

"Charlie is outside, I leave you too alone ok I see you soon"

he bent down and kisses me check and was out the door before I could say anything.

How could he leave like that after he said THAT to me I had to carm down, Charlie always knows when something is not right with me.

He always tells me im an open book. I laid there thinking of what Edward had just said when there was a knock at the door. I took a depth breath and answered.

"Come in" Charlie peeked around the door then started to walk in. he looked so worried and that made me feel even worse.

"Hey bell's how are you feeling"

He started to sit at the end of my bed waiting for my answer but I couldn't tell him the truth he would think im going crazy because right now I feel ,confused ,happy, excited, nervous, scared, amazing ,loved, shocked all at the same time but I knew what I was going to say to Charlie.

" Dad I feel fine really my head hurts a little bit but Dr. Cullen said that will be normal for a while"

Charlie seemed to get carm from that but I knew my next question will take him off guard but I had to ask him.

"Dad after they discharge me from hospital I was wondering if I could stay at the Cullen's house, Carlisle said that my injuries are pretty bad this time so I want him to keep a close eye on me in case anything goes wrong please dad ill call you everyday I promise and you can come see me. I just think this is for the best. I know you can take care of me but you have to work and at least at the Cullen's there will always be someone there"

I felt bad doing this to Charlie and I could see in his face that he was upset to but I really did feel better knowing that there would be someone with me at all times and because we had a lot to discuss but I thought I would be best if I left that bit out.

" Bella I can take care of you im your father but I suppose it does make sense and I know you will be looked after so let me just have a work with ok and see if its ok with him. I love you bell's never forget that yer"

He gave me a warm smile and walked out the room. I really do underestimate Charlie sometimes, but I had much more important thing to worry about like should I become a vampire or not.

I know I do but now I have the choice I better make sure it's the right one.

* * *

**Hello i would just like to say that this story is ''after new moon but before eclipes'' and ''my choice'' put together i had to slpit them up because the ratings had to change half way through and other stuff so i thought it would be better if i just plit the story up into 2 stories but i have changed a few things and now im putting it back to 1 story.**


End file.
